


Trunks' Version of the Avatar: The Last Airbender Intro

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Intro, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: Trunks' Version of the Avatar The Last Airbender Narration Intro. You know, the one spoken by Katara usually.





	Trunks' Version of the Avatar: The Last Airbender Intro

(Original)

Katara: Water... Earth... Fire... Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he still has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

 

(Trunks' version)

Saiyans... Earthlings... Namekians... Dinosaurs. A long time ago, the Earth was a wonderful place to live. Then everything changed when Gero's androids attacked. Only Goku, the most powerful warrior on the planet could stop them. But a heart virus got to him first, and he died. Many years passed and my mother Bulma discovered a way to fix things, by building a time machine. And although I made it back to the past, I have a lot of work ahead of me to save the future. First things first, I must contact Goku.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, you should check out my other work titled "Zamasu's Version of Team Rocket's Motto".


End file.
